


Mutually Assured Destruction

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Addiction, F/M, I suppose, No real plot to speak of, basically it's nothing, but not in a nice way, not porn either though, wee bit dark?, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is not happy about the Doctor's lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Assured Destruction

“Why did you tell Danny that I'm sleeping with you?”

The Doctor looked up as Clara stormed into the TARDIS. “Ah,” he said, stepping back from the console, “you've spoken to the boyfriend.”

“Yes, I have. And you,” she poked his chest, “have no right to say things like that to him. What, is it some sad fantasy? Maybe if you tell enough people that'll make it true?”

“It was a lie,” said the Doctor. “I assumed you'd know that and you wouldn't mind. It made him happy, isn't that a good thing?”

“Happy is really not the word for it, Doctor,” she fumed. “Why did you lie to him? I have to assume this somehow makes sense in your head.”

“I didn't even lie as such. I just let him believe what he already thought was true.”

“Even so -”

“Even so, Clara, it's what he wanted to hear. Ordinary, boring people have affairs. It's an ordinary and boring thing to do. Anything that makes you seem ordinary and boring to him has to be good for your relationship. He doesn't want to know the truth, not really.”

“And what,” asked Clara, dangerously, “is the truth?”

“That sex has nothing to do with it. That you're a strange person and you like strange things. That you'll never be happy unless there's some excitement in your life.” He paused. “Actually,” he added, “maybe you should call it off now, before anyone buys an engagement ring. You can never get your money back on those things, I've tried.”

Clara slapped him. “Don't. Just don't.” She stared at him in silence until the lack of sound grew oppressive and she had to speak again. “Give me one good reason not to walk out of here and leave you on your own.”

He shrugged. “You couldn't do it before, I'm fairly sure you won't try again.”

“I hate you.”

“If only,” said the Doctor, turning back to the console and flipping a few switches. “Things would be a lot simpler if you hated me.”

“Then I don't like you.”

“I never said you did.”

Clara realised what he was implying. “I'm not in love with you,” she said as though speaking to an especially trying child.

The Doctor didn't seem at all convinced. “You're a bit young to remember the Cold War.” He spun round, stepped into her personal space. “Mutually assured destruction.”

She didn't move away. “Excuse me?”

“Neither opponent can make the first move because the _second_ move kills them too. It's a stalemate situation, everything has to remain as it is, no matter how tense things might get.”

“I don't want to have sex with you,” she said, just in case he hadn't quite caught on.

“You used to.”

“One, I didn't. Two, I have a boyfriend now, or at least I did have until you started talking to him. Three, that wasn't even you.”

“One and three would seem to conflict,” said the Doctor.

“I don't care!” She shook her head. “I don't want to be having this argument.”

“I'm not enjoying it either, so why don't you stop?”

“This is not about me,” she hissed.

“I thought it was entirely about you.”

“It's about you trying to ruin everything!” She turned away from him and started pacing. “I have to sort this all out. You'll have to tell Danny that you didn't mean it.”

“And scare him off? No, it's better to let him think you've got a bit on the side. I don't mind,” he continued, “I'll play along until we can come up with a better lie.”

Clara stopped pacing. “Forget it.”

“Okay.”

“No, really, forget it. Let's just go somewhere. I'll work things out with Danny when I get back. He loves me, he'll understand.”

“I don't think he will, you know.”

“And you're the expert on relationships suddenly.”

“I did work as an Agony Aunt for a while in the 1980s.”

“Did you get sacked?”

“That's not what's important here.”

Clara smiled despite herself. “Why am I not surprised?” She nudged him. “Come on, dial up the future or something.”

“You might not come back again,” he warned. “The thrill might be too much for you.”

“I can handle it,” she assured him. 

The Doctor looked at her strangely, shrugged, and then pulled the lever to dematerialise the TARDIS.

Clara held onto the console and laughed as the adrenaline rush hit her again.


End file.
